firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan
Type of Character Minor, might become Major later depending on events Status Alive, apparently looking for Three Wishes A little fact that is largely unknown about him: He's Russian. Appearance A yellow with light-blue eyes. His leaf has a hole in it at all times, like it has been shot. When it is a flower or bud, it is the same color as his eyes. Powers Good with swords and guns. He has a kodachi he uses for close-combat, usually for defense. He can block more than you might expect with it. He has a few different guns. A sawn-off shotgun for starters, modified to hold six shots before requiring a reload. He also has a basic pistol with a silencer attachment if he needs to make slightly less noise going for a more realistic take, the gun is still plenty audible, it just isn't quite so loud. He rarely lacks extra ammuntion for either of these guns. He also packs a flamethrower for if he needs to deal with a crowd. Lastly, if he needs to work long-range, he also has a sniper rifle. His guns have been broken before and he excells at repairing them in seconds. He is a remarkable shot at most ranges and rarely misses within medium range. If purely physical attacks aren't effective, he can imbue his shots with electricity, giving anyone he shoots a nasty discharge. He can also use the electricity to augment his reflexes and allow himself to draw and fire at exceptional speed. His accuracy at long ranges though will suffer accordingly if he does this (that is: it drops sharply). Weaknesses He is a highly versatile combatant and actually doesn't have that many weaknesses, being able to fight effectively at almost any range. Only a few highly specific types of opponents might give him trouble. Electricity aside, he is not resistant to any elements. Resistances & Immunities Due to some severe training he has put himself through, he can ignore any amount of pain without it having any effect on him. This is very different from not being able to feel pain; he can feel it, it just doesn't distract him or any such thing. Being a yellow, he is mostly immune to electricity. He is unusually resistant to poison. Personality Serious much of the time and very driven. He focuses on a goal and does what he must to reach said goal. Bigots tend to annoy him; if given the opportunity, he will burst such a person's bubble and deflate an ego severely. Because of this, he can be a snarker at times. Themes General: Numb - Linkin' Park I cannot think of game music at present for him so I'm experimenting a bit Tropes that Apply to the Character Sword and Gun, The Gunslinger (a slight mix of Styles C and D), One handed is Cool, Sawed Off Shotgun (plus modifications), Guns Akimbo (capable, but rarely does it), Silencer (non-Hollywood version), Deadpan Snarker... Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters